Case Closed
Japanese |dubbing_studio1 = Voiceovers Unlimited |dubbing_studio2 = FUNimation Entertainment |director1 = Chris Cason |director2 = Christopher Sabat |director3 = Colleen Clinkenbeard |director4 = Eric Vale |director5 = Justin Pate |director6 = Mike McFarland |director7 = Tyler Walker |translation = Clyde Mandelin Andrew Rye Christopher Neel David Haynes Matt Chaney Sean Michael Teague |recorded = 2003 2004-2007 |country1 = Singapore |country2 = United States |country3 = Hong Kong |orig_country = Japan |episodes = 900+ 130 (dubbed) |year = 1996-present }}Case Closed, originally known in Japan as Detective Conan (名探偵コナン Meitantei Conan) is an anime series produced by TMS Entertainment, and based on the manga series created by Gosho Aoyama. Directed by Kenji Kodama and Yasuichiro Yamamoto, and has aired since January 8, 1996 on Nippon TV in Japan and is currently ongoing as of 2018. It has aired over 900 episodes in Japan making it one of the longest running anime series. Dubbing History Prior to FUNimation's more well-know dub, an earlier English dub was produced for the Singaporean market in 2003 under the show's original title by Odex International. 52 episodes were recorded locally at Voiceovers Unlimited and aired on Channel i. The dub was directed by Chuck Powers. The dub may have been released on VCD, though any copies are extremely difficult to find.Detective Conan on the Lost Media Wiki. Retrieved March 20, 2018. In 2003, the first 104 episodes were licensed by FUNimation Entertainment for distribution in North America, under the title Case Closed because of legal considerations (avoiding conflicts with the Conan the Barbarian series). All of the voices and characters were "Americanized". Meaning most, if not all, Japanese names were changed. Examples include Shinichi being renamed Jimmy, Ran being Renamed Rachel and Kogoro being renamed Richard. FUNimation's conversion of the principal characters' names into Anglicized forms was heavily criticized by various parties. Case Closed debuted on Cartoon Network as part of their Adult Swim programming block on May 24, 2004; though no more than 50 episodes were licensed from FUNimation due to low ratings. FUNimation released DVDs of their dubbed series beginning on August 24, 2004. Initially, the releases were done in single DVDs and future episodes were released in seasonal boxes; 130 episodes have been released in total along with the first 6 films released between 2006-2010. FUNimation ceased dubbing of the series due to the DVD sales not justifying the cost of the license. Despite varying degrees of fan demand, it is highly unlikely that the dub will be continued, (at least by FUNimation) with product manager Adam Sheehan stating that FUNimation was done with the show.**Do NOT Request More Case Closed** on the FUNimation forums. Retrieved March 20, 2018. Since March 2013; FUNimation still streamed the series, until their license expired on May 4, 2018.Ressler, Karen. Funimation's Case Closed, KenIchi the Mightiest Disciple Licenses Expire. May 4, 2018. Anime News Network. Retrieved March 17, 2019. A separate English adaptation of the series by Animax Asia premiered in the Philippines on January 18, 2006. Because Animax was unable to obtain further TV broadcast rights, their version comprised 52 episodes, much like Odex's dub.Detective Conan on Animax East Asia. (archived 19-Jun-2007). Retrieved March 20, 2018. Cast Additional Voices Odex / Animax Dub Odex Dub *Joseph Murray - Shinichi Kudo / Conan Edogawa *Chio Su-Ping - Ran Mouri *Chuck Powers - Kogoro Mouri / Professor Agasa *Brian Zimmerman - Inspector Megure / Genta *Alison Lester - Ayumi *Patrick Fernando *Taaz Gill *Christian J. Lee *Denise Tan *Florence Yip Animax Dub *Russell Wait - Kogoro Mouri Notes *With only the first half of Season 5 being dubbed, the debut of important character Ai Haibara was never dubbed. Oddly, the movies Funimation would later dub included Ai (renamed Vi), causing a plothole in the English Version of the series. Transmission Video Releases See Also *List of Case Closed films References External Links *''Case Closed'' at the Internet Movie Database *''Case Closed'' (anime) at Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Anime Category:Incomplete Dubs Category:American Dubbing Category:Singaporean Dubbing Category:Hong Kong Dubbing Category:Dubs from the 2000's Category:TMS Entertainment Category:Anime from the 1990's Category:Anime from the 2000's Category:Anime from the 2010's Category:FUNimation Category:Multi-Dubs